


A Beautiful Morning

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Au, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, allura and shay, allura falling in love because shay is a literal goddess, just wanted to write a fluffy little one shot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Allura is working at her Uncle's coffeeshop when a beautiful woman enters and steals her heart all in one moment.





	A Beautiful Morning

            Bells jingled as the door to the coffeeshop opened and Allura’s eyes widened. A vision had walked through. Cropped dark brown hair framed a round full face, pale green eyes looking around curiously. She was taller than Allura, strong legs showing, dressed in a simple tshirt and shorts.

            She walked up to the counter and smiled white teeth flashing along her dark skin. “G-good morning,” Allura stammered heat flooding her cheeks. “What can I get you?”

            Her hands shook a little, hovering and waiting for her order. “I’d like a small vanilla latte please,” she said her voice low and beautiful.

_‘I’m going to die right now, my heart can’t take this,’_ Allura thought.

            “Right up,” she said grabbing a cup and scribbling van latte on the cup. “Name please?”

            “Shay.”

            It wasn’t the usual names Allura said, but neither was hers. Named after a long dead relative, her name was antiquated, unusual. “Lance!” Allura called, turning to yell at the swinging door behind her. “Where are you?”

            A brunette peeked out, his blue eyes embarrassed. “Sorry sis.”

            He hurried out of the back, Allura catching a flash of black hair through the swinging door. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and turned back towards Shay. “Sorry, uhm, that’ll be $3.54.”

            Shay slung a small purse around, the leather strap snug against her muscular arm and pulled out a wallet. She handed Allura a five dollar bill. Swallowing hard, Allura managed to open the register and give her her change without making a fool out of herself. “It should be ready soon.”

            Shay’s smile made Allura’s heart flutter. Was it possible to die from so much beauty. “Thank you.”

            Allura returned her bright smile with a shaky one of her own. Turning, she walked through the swinging door and quickly covered her face with her hands. “Allura?” a familiar voice asked.

            “Keith, you don’t work here, why are you back here?” Allura asked through her fingers.

            “Are you ok?”

            “No, I just met the most gorgeous girl in the world and I am dying.”

            Gentle fingers pried hers from her face. Allura’s cheeks were still burning, hot and embarrassed. “You aren’t dying. Go get her number.”

            “Allura,” Lance called pushing the door open. “There’s more customers.”

            She sighed, settled her shoulders, and walked through the door with her head held high. Shay was gone, that hurt a little, but what did she expect.

            The rest of the day went by slowly and Allura wished she’d gotten Shay’s number, or given hers. Even Lance’s witty banter and jokes didn’t help. “Sis, you’ll be ok. I made her the best latte ever, she’ll be back,” Lance tried to assure her.

            “Thanks Lance.”

           

+++

 

            Two days went by and Allura didn’t see Shay. She’d low key tried to spot her at the grocery store or Target, but it was like the girl had disappeared into thin air. Then the bells jingled and Shay walked through the door. Her hair was dyed a deep teal now, a long swishy dress floating around her.

            “Hello,” she said smiling.

            “Hi, uh…what can I get for you?” Allura asked.

            This time Shay’s cheeks turned pink and she turned her gaze towards the counter. “I-I was hoping I could get your number?”

            Allura’s heart stopped beating for a moment, she gaped, eyes wide. This beautiful woman was asking for her number. A finger jabbed sharply into her arm. “Say something idiot,” Lance hissed.

            “It-it’s ok if you don’t want to. I understand,” Shay said, her shoulders slumping just a little.”

            “No, no wait!” Allura burst out, her voice too loud.

            A few of the other patrons turned their heads at the outburst. “S-sorry.”

            Shay smiled, flashing those white teeth again. She pulled her phone out of her purse, the same one from before. A pink case covered the back, covered in glitter. Allura slid out her phone, the cracked screen making her wince. She’d been meaning to get it fixed. Swiping it open, Allura pulled up a new contact, typing in Shay. “I’m I’m ready when you are,” she said.

            Shay said her number, Allura quickly typing it in, then saving. “I’ll send you a text.”

           

            **Allura: (2:46pm)** Hi ~waves~

 

            Shay’s phone pinged and she opened the text another warm smile curling up on her full lips. Someone cleared their throat behind Shay and she jumped. Allura didn’t realize there were other customers in line. Shay’s face flushed dark, her hands trembling a bit. “I’ll just wait-uhm over here,” she said.

            Allura watched her walk, trying not to stare too hard. She focused on the next customer, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

            There was only a bit of a rush, but Allura was glad when it had slowed. Shay waited at a table, nursing a mysteriously appeared cup of coffee. “Where did she get that?” Allura muttered.

            “A little brother made one just for her, the Lance Special,” Lance grinned. “Go big sis, getting a number. Go, Hunk’ll be here in a minute.”

            Allura twisted her hands together and pulled off her apron. Shay smiled when she settled into a chair. “Sorry about that.”

            “You’re at work, I’m sorry.”

            A laugh bubbled up in Allura’s chest, bursting out. She barely knew Shay, they were virtual strangers, but Allura was already falling so fast. “Allura?”

            _‘Wait how does she know my name?’_ Allura thought trying to remember if she told her.

            Then she remembered she was wearing a name tag. “Yes?”

            “Would you want to go out to dinner with me?”

            Straight forward, that was adorable. “Yes!”

            Another smile. Allura could drown in those smiles. “How about Tuesday at five.”

            “Sounds fantastic. How’d you like my brother’s special coffee.”

            “It was amazing, I don’t know how he makes it.”

            “He only makes it for people he likes. Mostly he makes them for his boyfriend,” Allura said playing with the corner of a napkin.

            “I saw him, those two are cute.”

            “Keith needs to stop sneaking into the back room though,” Allura said.

            Shay’s phone pinged and she made a face. “I have to get going, I have work soon. I’ll see you Tuesday?”

            “I’ll text you my address,” Allura said.

            “K, see you.”

            Allura watched as Shay left, staring down at the empty cup of coffee. She was going on a date in two days. Eyes widening, she realized; what am I going to wear? “Lance!” Allura called.

           

            **Shay (6:33pm):** Hi, I hope its ok to text you already. I’m at work and its so boring.

 

            **Allura (6:36pm):** it’s fine, I just got home from work. Where do you work if I might ask?

 

            **Shay (6:37pm):** the balmaran bookstore, its 4 blocks from the coffee shop.

 

            **Allura (6:40pm):** ive been there, didn’t know you worked there.

 

            **Shay (6:50pm):** only a few months. My brother got me the job there.

 

            **Allura (7:01pm):** cool. I’ll have to stop by sometime

 

            **Shay (7:24pm):** my boss caught me texting so I have to get back to work.

 

            Allura smiled and set her phone down. She couldn’t wait for their date. Chewing on her lower lip, she got off her bed and went to find Lance. He was going to help her get ready for her date, no matter what he said.

           

+++  


            Tuesday came too soon and not soon enough. Allura was pacing back and forth chewing on a fingernail. “Stop that, you just painted them,” Lance grumbled grabbing her hand.

            “I just, do I look ok?”

            “You look amazing. Shay will be knocked over,” Lance assured her.

            She worried the shorter skirt was too forward, the fact Lance had picked a short sleeve blouse for her, showing off her toned arms, and that is was a crop top. “I should change,” Allura said turning back towards her bedroom.

            “Nope, no. You look perfect. I did not spend two hours getting you ready for your date for you to chicken out,” Lance protested pulling her to a stop.

            The doorbell rang and Allura’s pulse quickened exponentially. “Go get the door,” Lance grumbled pushing her towards the door. “I’ll get out of the way.”

            “This is what I get for helping my little brother,” she grumbled.

            “I heard that! Go!”

            He left her alone and Allura took a deep breath and went to open the door.

            Shay was waiting for her outside looking absolutely gorgeous. She wore a clingy tank top with a shawl draped over her arms, a teal skirt flowing to her knees. Heeled boots clung to her calves. She looked beautiful, a towering beauty. “Hi.”

            “Ready?” Shay asked.

            “Yes.”

            Allura was a little at lost for words as she followed Shay back to her car. It was an older car, but well kept.

            A nice silence rose in between them, not awkward, but still a little stifling. Allura wasn’t sure what to say. Soft classical music helped a little. “So, where are we going for dinner?”

            “It’s a surprise.”

            The location wasn’t quite a surprise, and Allura was glad she’d dressed up. The Gold Lion was a more upscale restaurant and hard to get reservations. “My uncle owns it, so he found room for us,” Shay explained as they got out of the car.

            That made sense, her Uncle Coran owned the coffee shop, which is how she got her job in the first place. She jolted a little when Shay took her hand. “Is this ok?”

            “Yes,” Allura said her cheeks red.

            There was a line already out the door, the doorman holding a clipboard. Shay walked right up to him. “Hi Evan.”

            “Ms. Shay what a pleasure to see you again.”

            “We should be on the list.”

            He scanned the sheet and nodded, motioning for them to enter.      

            A blast of a/c hit them, smells of food curling around them. The interior was dark, candles and chandeliers lighting up the inside. Warm reds, oranges, and pinks accented the darker colors. A waitress led them to their table, settling menus in front of them. Allura wasn’t happy about having to let go of Shay’s hand, but she let it go and settled into her seat.

            “I’ve never been here, is there anything that’s really good?” Allura asked scanning the menu.

            There weren’t any prices listed, that made her worry. She didn’t know if she should pay or go halvies on the bill. “My favorite is the chicken parmesan, it’s fantastic.”

            “Ok, that sounds great.”

            “Are you ok?”

            “I’m just, well…” Allura started-she wasn’t sure how to explain that she wasn’t rich and this place made her a little nervous.

            “This place is a little fancy for you?” Shay asked folding in on herself a little. “I just wanted to take you somewhere nice. Please Allura don’t worry about paying, I-I got it.”

            Allura set the menu down and reached across the table tangling their fingers together. “I’m a little overwhelmed, but I love that you spent the time and effort thinking of a nice place to bring me on our first date.”

            Shay’s fingers were warm and smooth, nails painted blue, they picked out almost the same nail polish color. “Thank you, Shay.”

            She gave Allura a shy smile squeezing her fingers. The waitress brought over a bottle of wine. “Your Uncle insists,” she said.

            Allura caught sight of a tall handsome fat man with an apron on and a wide grin on his face. He gave them a double thumbs up before disappearing back into the kitchen. “Thank him won’t you.”

            She nodded and took their orders after pouring each of them a glass of wine. “I’m not of age,” Allura said staring at the pale pink liquid.

            “It’s alright, it’s just wine.”

            It was dry and a little bitter sliding down her throat, warming her stomach. It helped ease the nerves that had been dancing in her stomach for most of the evening. “Have you lived here all your life?” Allura asked.

            She was curious about Shay. “No, I moved here four years ago to live with my Uncle and my brother. My parents died in a car accident and Uncle is the only living relative I have other than my brother.”

            “I’m-I’m so sorry, I,” Allura said.

            Shay squeezed her hand again. “It’s fine, I don’t mind telling you. What about you?”

            “I’ve lived my whole life here. My parents moved here when Lance was small, he’s my little brother. The brown-haired scamp at the coffee shop. My Uncle Coran owns the shop. My parents live here too. I bet they’d love to meet you.”

            Shay’s eyes widened a bit. “Meeting parents after one date?”

            Allura couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe the third one then?”

            “That would be nice.”

            They chatted about favorite places, high school antics. The time passed quickly, even quicker after they’d gotten their food. Shay was so right; the chicken parmesan was amazing.

            Allura learned so much about Shay, not just the basics. She wanted to become an elementary teacher, which Allura thought was amazing. Her favorite color was purple, the same as Allura, and they both agreed Allura would get to pick their next date.

            It had become late and their plates were empty and taken away, wine glasses empty, bill already paid. “I hate for this to end, but I have work early tomorrow,” Shay said sighing.

            Allura did as well, so the two of them stood, reaching for each other’s hands. She was familiar with her fingers, tangling them together. They fit so well, and Allura almost leaned over and kissed Shay’s cheek.

            They broke their hold, then regained it when they got into Shay’s car. The silence this time wasn’t awkward at all, it was soft and warm.

            Allura didn’t want to get out her keys, she didn’t want to open the door and leave Shay. Turning, she looked into her eyes a small smile curling on her lips. Shay returned her smile, eyes glancing towards Allura’s lips. “Would it be too forward to kiss you?” she asked.

            Allura’s throat went dry and instead of trying to speak, she simply nodded.

            Shay’s lips were soft and warm, coated with lipstick. She slid her arms around Allura, pulling her close. Allura reached up and cupped Shay’s face, letting her eyes fall shut. The smell of Shay’s perfume filled her nose, subtle and flowery. Allura didn’t want this moment to end, especially when Shay nibbled Allura’s lower lip making her gasp. Tongues explored, heat flooded her chest. The press of warm skin against warm skin made Allura a little dizzy.

            When Shay pulled back, her eyes were glassy, cheeks red, and lips swollen. “Wow.”

            A smile quirked on Allura’s lips. “Yeah, wow,” Allura echoed.

            Shay didn’t remove her hands from Allura’s waist, their bodies still pressed against each other, instead she pressed her forehead together, their warm breath mingling. “I like you so much.”

            The words were soft, a murmur, barely audible. “Will you be my girlfriend,” Allura asked.

            Shay chuckled, a deep rumbly noise. “Yes.”

            Allura couldn’t help but smile again. It was a good thing Shay had come in that day.

 


End file.
